The Rogue Knight
by Minicon2199
Summary: A Knight isn't always that what you think and sometimes the Knights are the ones you should fear. But why should you? (First fanfic and a better summary inside). Update - M rated for high possibility of gore and violence. Cmon and Join Thanatos' Journey full of shenanigans with a bit of a hidden story entwined.
1. Summary (The broken world)

The Rogue Knight

The Author's/Writers Corner- Whelp its my first fanfiction after reading so much of it I had a lot of ideas that I thought might be neat, but I don't know they could be trash so here's one of them. I would love to have some feedback on this (Hopefully) good story. Thank you for reading.

Awake again in this same old cell, with the same old guards doing they're daily rounds on all of us prisoners. Didn't take long for them to see one of the prisoners missing, and they found him and put him back in his cell, but not before torturing him. Me? I'm nobody my name is Thanatos (Greek god of Death), I'm an Umbreon morph with pitch black eyes, and oddly enough red rings. I'm here because the justice in this once prosperous country has fallen to corruption. All those good in jail those evil roam free. I like all the others wait for 5 years when the Ultimate Tournament will take place every country from around the world will participate in sending 50 prisoners they then have to fight in a tourney style fight. Those who lose die and the 10 winners out of the 300 live, in freedom. I am determined to win and this year I'm going to take down everyone. Because one may lose their honor and pride but they will never lose their skill this is why we're known as The Knights.

Author's/Writers corner so I hope its good so far but like I said I'm new a this so yeah I again hope for some feedback. Sorry for it being so short but like I said it's just an idea I had so I decided to write/type it down. Thank you for reading and sparing me some of your time.


	2. The Facility

The Rogue Knight chapter 2

**Authors/Writer's corner, well I actually got a review and that was awesome thanks to that person, but anyway yeah I would love some reviews as they let me know what I should do to help improve this story (abomination) :] **

Thanatos woke up to the sound of pouring rain; it seemed to be the most obvious foreshadowing about the events that would take place. I had gone to one of these tournaments to watch, while they were prisoners they were allowed to watch the Battle Royale, I luckily also had a vast combat experience due to my training that I undertook at a very young age. It was a brutal training that most people would die, it involved from the start fighting a Master Swordsman, which is what most people fail on but the next part is worse. You have to go a full 3 days dodging a group of highly trained assassins that specialize in public assassinations. The reason he decided to partake in such a reckless training, was that I was homeless and hungry, and there was a rumor going around that the ones who complete the training will gain a fortune, turns out it was wrong though you did get paid, given food, and housed in there base of Operations the group he had joined called themselves the K.N.I.G.H.T.S which used to mean something but was long forgotten. After

**Time Skip**

I awoke to the Guards rounding the people who would attend the Battle Royale, in the people who were gathered I noticed a Gallade, a Zoroark, a Garchomp, a Bisharp, a Lucario, a Scizor, an Absol, an Espeon, a Houndoom, and the final contestant Myself, I had never seen these people before and I have been in this prison for at least 10 years. I noticed that while they were in standard chains, I was put in a straight jacket, and had a muzzle put on me, I imagine I looked like the Hannibal Lector, and the others might have thought so too as they looked very scared upon seeing me board the train. The train takes us to an underground facility, I know this as I had overheard some of the Veteran Guards talking about it.

Time Skip

They released us into the facility and then took off my straight jacket but kept the muzzle on, now that wouldn't be so bad as normally I would be able to get it off but it for some odd reason it had a lock; Now to the problem at hand. The others were looking at me even more worried, and I honestly don't blame them for being afraid. Other than being taken to the facility not much else has happened it, while watching the others it appeared they all had known each other for a while, probably before they went to the prison. After a while more the guards came in and restrained me, the reason is still unclear to me as to why but they did so and then injected me with… something. I blacked out after that.

Time Skip

It appeared that I had been asleep for a long time, before I heard someone say, "You know who this is right?" There was a second voice he sounded _extremely nervous._ "N-No sir", " This boy happens to be the Kings son and you sent him here? I assure you if the King finds out your head will be rolling around in a pit!" "I-I'm sorry sir I thought that you wanted the injection to go to him". "NO YOU DOLT IT WAS TO GO DIRECTLY TO THE KING!" "I-I'M SORRY SIR!" "You'd better be". That's all I could pick up before blacking out again. I awoke not to long after, and how'd I wake up? Well it turns out one of the others had shaken me awake, it turned out to be the Espeon whom seemed really nervous that she was even contacting me, and as soon as I had got up she literally jumped back like 4 feet. I stood up and noticed that my muzzle was finally off so I took a deep breath then exhaled and said, "It's about fucking time I can speak!" The Gallade decided to ask, "You wont like eat us for dinner or anything right", I cant believe he had asked that though to be honest I wanted to see their reaction so I said, "No not dinner, Breakfast maybe". They all started to prepare for my presumed assault. I flashed a devilish grin before saying, "Dear god you all took it to seriously no I won't that's disgusting". At that they seemed to relax a tiny bit, and after about 4 minutes of absolute silence the Absol asked , "Who are you anyway?" I flashed that same devilish grin again before proudly saying, " Thanatos at your service little lady". I swear she blushed, but I honestly didn't care. They all introduced themselves, The Espeon was Crystal, the Absol Valkyrie, the Gallade was known as Chevalier (French for Knight), the Scizor was Raze, the Lucario was known as Ren, the Zoroark was Raiden, the Garchomp and Bisharp had the same name (Pure luck I guess) Lance, and finally the Houndoom was named Mort (French for death) . I had a feeling that nearly all of us would die come a few days so I only responded with " It wont matter who you are anymore, just what you can and will be able to do". I walked away and I could faintly hear a quiet "Jackass" from the Zoroark, so I turned back and looked at him and said, "Fight me now". He took a minute to think about fighting me before replying, "Fine but I hope you know how to crawl". As the fight started I teleported behind him and hit a certain point that everyone was prone to but no on knew about except the K.N.I.G.H.T.S he was instantly down and I just walked over his now unconscious body. I went back tot eh rooms they had given us and laid down, after about 15 minutes of laying there I finally went to sleep.

Author's/Writer's Corner – I realized that this is sounding a lot like the hunger games, at least in the beginning but yeah, I will probably be killing off some of them so I can remember them a bit easier but yeah, I hope you enjoyed and I would love it if you would review me (I need to know if its good or not duh) , also one final thing if you find any flaws in my writings like grammar please message me and ill fix it pronto. Bye Everyone ^_^!


	3. Hell's Arena

The Rouge Knight Ch.3 The start of hell

Authors / Writers Corner – I apologize for the long update time but, I have been "attempting" to beat Dark Souls (Smough and Ornstein are fucking me up -_-) and of course there is school so yeah, also I haven't updated 'cause I don't know if anyone actually enjoys the story or not, I am new at this and I have no clue if I'm doing good at this sort of thing, so a review is most graciously appreciated. Alright see you at the bottom.

It seems that my little battle with the Zoroark whoever he was. I don't learn names within minutes, but anyway it seems the security noticed me when I knocked his ass flat on the ground. I was put back under restraints… and ANOTHER FUCKING MUZZLE. I swear to god and all that is holy, when I can speak I'm going to say every curse I can imagine. I looked into the mirror and noticed that I looked a lot like Mr. Hannibal Lector, and I figured that's why I scare everyone so quick. I decided to sleep since nothing else was happening.

Time Skip

I awoke to the guards carrying me to another train, the destination on the trains said, "!ARENA!". After noticing me wake up the guards threw me forward forcing me to walk, and being the Asshole I am I decided to lay down and winked at the guards, now you may ask, "What did they do?" The answer? A cattle prod right in my ass, it hurt like hell and I all I could think was, Poor cows. After the train ride with all the others staring at me very cautiously we arrived, I got off and instantly noticed everyone being put onto an elevator, and then the best thing that could ever happen, just so happened MY MUZZLE WAS TAKEN OFF, and being one who doesn't like to lie I, instantly started shouting all sorts of words very foul I swear every time I said something new the guards face got more and more shocked, then they pulled out the cattle prod. So I did the natural thing I shut the fuck up. After all that the elevator started lowering and I said to the others in the most serious tone I've ever spoken in, "As soon as the doors open run to the back of this elevator and run forward from there I'll meet you in a few hours at most". They seemed to nod very slightly, but I could see the doubt on their faces. The doors opened and then Hell was arriving. Blood was everywhere, and it looked like a graveyard turned upside down, as the bodies were everywhere, I heard one of them scream and then I shouted "GO DAMNIT" then they took off like a bat outta hell. I ran forward and pulled a sword from an impaled body, and I found myself facing 5 people from the Upper class, they trained for this shit. They did the smart thing and all attacked me at once but they had no idea who or what they were up against I stood there and took the hits. While this happened I heard a scream from on of the others. Although I knew the attacks wouldn't hurt a monster like me. When they were panting I cracked my neck and decided to show off. I made the whole area in a mile radius pitch black, I then made my rings and eyes glow very bright, illuminated my sadistic face, one of pure insanity and hate. I laughed the kind of laugh that you'd hear someone like… dare I say it Alucard from Hellsing. They're looks of terror made me smile wider, then I took one swing the darkness lifted, and they stood still with blood spurting from the slashed throats flowing like a waterfall. I heard a loud thud and turned around it appeared the Espeon decided to stay with me incase I would be harmed. I just picked her up and ran for the others. I soon arrived and noticed they had found the cave I usually hung out in the last time I was in this battle. I was surprised to see that all my old supplies from last time were still here I saw that the Lucario held my favorite weapon and I walked over to him this was of course after I had set the Espeon down, I walked right up to him and asked very nicely, "Hand over the sword please". He seemed really skeptical, but only I could use that sword as it was a weapon for the K.N.I.G.H.T.S and it had something that only I could use 'Essence of the River Styx' they called it back at my old home, they said you make bind promises to it and I promised the blade I'd be the only one to wield it and surprisingly the blade agreed, in fact the Lucario holding it is most likely going to be dragged down to hell because of the sword so when he didn't respond I ripped it from his hands by the blade it cut me deeply but as soon as I held the grip my wounds healed. I sighed then sheathed it, "Poor blade sorry I couldn't get to you first". Now I knew I looked crazy talking to the sword but as per usual it responded to me and everyone else by speaking in a smooth and deadly tone, "About damn time I was starting to wonder if you'd follow through on your plan, I almost decided to teleport back to you..". I rolled my eyes then unsheathed it and sliced a decently sized boulder in half in a fraction of a second, then rhetorically stated, "Happy now?" She didn't reply which was funny because she usually did I said to the others "Im going to sleep talk to you lunatics tomorrow, and keep an eye out for anyone, if someone does come through here wake me up and I'll dispose of them". I knew I sounded like a murderer, but in all actuality it's complete self-defense. I went down to a rock I slept on last time and layed down, I almost went to sleep but I faintly heard the others talking about leaving me, I zoned out after that I don't care whether or not they left. I finally went to sleep.

Authors / Writers corner – I absolutely hoped you enjoyed my (Horrid) writing and please leave a review it lets me know "Hey I read it and I can tell you how to make your story better". So yeah please review and again thank you for sparing some of your time to read the monstrosity that is my writing. BYE BYE :D


	4. Hell's Battle

The Rogue K.n.i.g.h.t chapter 4: Death? Done. Revenge? It will be done.

**Author's / Writer's corner – Well I hoped that you are enjoying this monstrosity I call a writing, but its fun and I swear I type down anything that comes to my mind to make it interesting, even if it doesn't even have anything to do with the story. Take the Espeon staying behind and going unconscious in the last chapter I honestly added that after about 2/3 of that chapter was done so I changed a lot of stuff in that chapter. Again thanks for reading and ****PLEASE REVIEW IT LETS ME KNOW WHAT TO CHANGE AND/OR FIX. ****See you at the bottom. P.S I kind of forget what I write each chapter so if I mention something twice P.M me and I'll fix it.**

I awoke again to find that every- no scratch that, almost everyone was gone besides the Espeon again and also it appeared the Gardevoir stayed as well or they were left behind which wouldn't surprise me because a lot them are assholes. Now after noticing them I then noticed that I had been robbed, almost all of my food, all of my weapons except for my sword, which I forgot to mention, was named Dragon's Iris. The old Masters at the old K.N.I.G.H.T HQ said that even though it was imbued with the River Styx' essence, it was forged using a diamond scale the rarest and toughest thing that any dragon could ever have, as the hilts center, the blade itself was pitch black, with red "veins" running down the blade in a way that reminds you of a spider web. The grip was cool too but not very special, it had dragon scales on the grip. The sword itself was molded in the form of a Katana, making it effective at killing my opponents who didn't wear any form of metal armor. Although I can change its shape at will but that takes a bit of energy to do, and keeping the form up can be a bother at times.

I got up and stretched, as I did this the other two started to slowly get up, the Espeon who's name was Crystal I believe though I probably got the name wrong as I suck with names, the Gardevoir's name was a complete and utter blank. After they were up and about I asked them where the others went, and it turns out they left us behind I was surprised they left the Espeon and the Gardevoir. I asked them why didn't they take you two with them, and it turns out they decided to stay with me instead of leaving me out of fear. Which puzzles me as to why they didn't leave me.

I armed up and said, "We're leaving", they looked at me nodded and followed me when the Gardevoir asked, "May I know where we are going?" the answer from me was, " To get my shit back from those thieves". The Espeon asked, "Can we not go attack my friends please?" I stopped turned around and looked her right in the eye and said, "I have little intention of killing anyone but if needed I will, those items are important to me as they are personal property, the food and water I don't care but all the weapons are mine and if they decide to use them they'll die by a deadly neurotoxin injection, which is the weapons self-defense mechanism to stop anyone other than me from using them, So unless you want them dead we will get my weapons back". She nodded and after about an hour of walking I ran into some people, who looked at me, then cowered down while raising their weapons in a battle stance. I looked at them and said in a very commanding tone "Scram before I split you in half". Honestly I couldn't believe the speed at which they ran. The Gardevoir and Espeon looked at me questionably and I simply shrugged.

TIME SKIP

After walking about another hour or so and some breaks in between, we arrived to a gruesome scene the bodies of their friends were strewn about. I quickly wrapped my hand around the girls' mouth to stop them from screaming which they were both about to do. I said very lightly to them, "Please don't scream or be too loud whoever did this may still be nearby". I noticed them both nod very subtly so I took my hand off their mouths and patted them both on the back lightly, hoping that they would calm down a bit. After about 5 minutes of calming them down I made them go sit down for a bit while I checked to see if any of them were alive. I checked 6 out the 7 corpses there and no pulse for any but there is still a bit of hope, I checked the pulse on the Absol the last one I had to check, and I could very faintly feel a pulse, but it was so faint I swore I imagined it but I picked her up and carried the Absol back to the others and said to them very quickly, " Wash her fur out and find where she was cut so we can stop the bleeding". They did so and as I searched for bandages I decided to rip off the shirt of one of the bodies and cut the sleeves off. The Espeon and Gardevoir said they cleaned her up and they did a pretty good job cleaning her. I wrapped the makeshift bandage around the gash that went from her right shoulder down to her left hip, it took me a couple tries but I finally was able to securely wrap it around her. After that I sighed and sat down after the bleeding had stopped and that the area was safe. Nightfall was coming quick and it seems that nothing was taken from the corpses signifying that something had scared off the attacker, as in this "game" you need everything that you can get, and I mean everything.

Time Skip

I awoke and realized hat I had went unconscious from the activities of yesterday and noticed that both of the girls had slept on me. Now most people would be embarrassed, but not me I honestly didn't care, I just sat there and waited for them to get up. When they did they immediately jumped away from me and I just chuckled lowly, I got up and decided to check on the Absol, I said to the others, " Crystal? That's your name right?" The Espeon nodded, I added, "Grab the weapons from the bodies I don't like saying that you but we need the weapons". She nodded solemnly. I turned to the Gardevoir, "Sorry I don't remember your name, and I know it sounds stupid but I'm horrible with names…." She gave a light laugh and replied, " My name is Lumiére". I nodded to her and said, "Use your psychic powers to pick up the Absol". She did so, and the Espeon came back holding a Whip, Scythe, Lance, Gauntlets, Staff, Halberd, Rapier, Broadsword, and a Spear. (A/N – She's using Psychic to hold all of the items). She came up to me and said, " OK now what?". To which I replied, "We will head back to that cave we stayed at it's probably the safest place out of the entire arena". They both nodded and followed me back.

TIME SKIP 

By the time we got back it was already turning dark, but that didn't bother me. After Crystal had put my weapons back in their proper places, She lied down next to the Gardevoir who was already asleep, and the Absol who had some shallow breathing but it was better than when we first found her. I went for a walk after making sure they were warm enough, and I ran into some people the same group that I scared off funny enough. I looked at them and they looked at me commencing a very long stare down until I eventually walked away peacefully, though I had the huge urge to slay them on sight for earlier. I went back to the cave, and saw that they were all asleep, so I lay down as well.

TIME SKIP

I awoke again to see the girls sleeping on me again, and I could only wonder how they wound up on me. I also saw that the Absol's breathing was steady and healthy. I slowly got up so as not too wake up the girls, and started using the food supplies that weren't stolen from me to cook an okay breakfast for all of us. After they had awoken and grabbed a bite to eat, the Absol had awoken, making the other 2 girls leap at her in a hug. She welcomed the hug but immediately scowled at my presence. I simply ignored it as I was used to it. I armed up and walked out of the cave a tiny bit. It was almost time for the actual fight to begin. Only 93 out of the 300 that were her remain, and I plan to win with the 4 of us alive and 6 others that I may spare.

**Author's/Writer's Corner – About halfway through this chapter I realized why Thanatos couldn't remember the Gardevoir's name that's because she wasn't an introduction character like I had thought so my character and myself both couldn't remember her name, all because she didn't exist, and leave it to me to forget something so simple. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW IF IM DOING THIS SORT OF THING RIGHT. BYE :D.**

**Also if you have any questions regarding the meaning of some of my words don't be afraid to message and ask me, as I am very well versed in words. By the way most of my words happen to take shape from Greek Mythology, Which is something I am very, very knowledgeable in. Any ideas that you may have Message me I may consider some of these ideas.**


	5. This means war

The Rogue K.N.I.G.H.T Chapter 5: This means war.

**Author's / Writer's Corner – I don't got much to say at the moment maybe at the bottom I'll think of something to say, but other than that enjoy this story *****Coughs***** (Monstrosity) *****Coughs*******

**P.S – I had finished this chapter a long time ago but never actually got around to posting it, because I had thanksgiving and I was on break so I was just doing all sorts of stuff, so I never got around to updating I am sincerely sorry and I will try to make it up to you.**

I woke up the girls and told them, "Grab one of the weapons off the wall". They each obliged albeit the Absol did so slowly, in the end the Gardevoir- err Lumiére had my whip the Absol had my Lance, and finally the Esp – Crystal, had my Rapier, I asked them, "This is it, are sure you want to use the weapon you are holding think carefully on it it's life or death".

They each nodded and I went back over to the weapon rack and took my scythe with me, which had a jagged dragons tooth as the blade, and the whole grip was titanium alloy on the inside, with Silver plating on top of it, with the grips being made of carbon fiber, making it light-weight and effective at swinging quickly, though the dragons tooth slowed it down a bit it's weight is countered by the light metals to balance the weight out. The whip the Gardevoir had, had the spikes of a dragon was barbed around the whip itself, its grip is almost exactly like mine, but they used aluminum instead of silver making it extremely light. The Rapier had a titanium blade, and a cobalt grip with a divine essence inside the blade makings it have a near Holy state, though it's not considered Holy, the lance's grip was made of titanium and the whole blade was gold making it heavy and hard-hitting but harder to swing and maneuver with.

The girls looked extremely inexperienced the weapons, the Espeon was holding the rapier like a regular sword, the Gardevoir had a small problems nothing to major but a whip is pretty simple to understand though mastering it is tough, the Absol could barely hold the lance up with its extreme weight and the attacks were slow and sluggish as I expected, but the Absol was holding the lance more like a baseball bat than a spear. So I spent about a week or so teaching them all the basics and a bit of the advanced techniques with their respective weapons, all the while I practiced with my scythe to get my feel for it as I hadn't used my scythe in a long while.

Time Skip

After the week ended the Absol had opened more up to me than she originally did, and I found out that there were no more than 30 people left in the fight. This means that at the end of the day, the ground will collapse and show a Huge open arena, like the Colosseum in Rome, but about 5X bigger. I woke up the girls after noticing night was about ready to fall, as they had been dead tired from the intense training I put them through they didn't realize it but I taught them everything basic about their weapon that the K.N.I.G. taught me, making them extremely lethal even though they were inexperienced. They awoke and I said to them, "Soon the arena will collapse and we'll drop to an open arena, with no way out, except by victory so I want you to know that we will be engaging in combat and that you will have to kill, Can you handle that?", they thought about it for a while but finally the Gardevoir said in a quiet voice, "Maybe… but 10 can win right?" "Yes 10 of can win" I replied. The Espeon asked in the same tone, " What's the plan to engage them?" "We will stick together and go straight for the middle of the arena to wait for everyone else to appear and we engage in a 30 man battle royale". The Absol asked me the last question in a nervous voice, " Are you sure we can win?" I replied in my most confident tone I'd ever done, " No one can beat me, no matter what, I was trained to be a lethal weapon the sharpest sword possible, and the K.N.I.G. definitely did that to me. They appeared to be shocked until the Espeon asked in a very…. Cautious voice, " You were a K.N.I.G.H.T?" I nodded, and said, " Yes for most of my life…. Until the king came into power, I saw many people slaughtered including the one who took care of me, so I will win for their sake". Before anyone else could say a word the ground shook and collapsed with me grabbing my scythe and sword, and stabbing the wall to avoid falling to quickly, the others saw me doing it and followed my lead to, after about 2 minutes of falling slower than we should've we landed. I landed and immediately ran towards the center, which was ironically shaped like a Pokéball, probably because the Lords who set this arena up were a bunch of assholes. I made it to the center then sat down and waited. After 3 minute the girls showed up, and sat along with me. Now all we had to do was wait.

TIME SKIP

After the 30 other people arrived we all armed up and got ready, it was a weird tradition every prisoner had the last 30 wouldn't fight until everyone had come and those who didn't come were hunted down by the rest. It was a fair fight and made for a lot of bloodshed, considering it was all 1 on 1 battles from here on out. I walked to the center of the arena and saw another person walk towards me he looked like a Golem morph but I couldn't be too sure on that but it didn't matter because he would be slain right here on the same arena that had taken thousands of lives, I ran up with my scythe and sword, throwing the sword straight in the air, and swung a couple times with my scythe, and managed to cut his chest a bit my sword came back down and as it did I focused and changed my sword into a Rope dart, this particular weapon is extremely hard to master but when mastered is an extremely deadly weapon in the right hands like me. I threw the rope dart at him and managed to get his chest when I pulled the dart, it pulled him along with it and I used my scythe to uppercut (**AN: **literally he uses the blade slashes upwards and slices him in half), his torso and jerked it upward completely splitting him in half, his skull and organs erupted and fell onto the floor, staining the ground with even more blood.

After about 12 other people had fought, the Espeon stepped forward prepping herself for a difficult fight, her opponent was a Scyther morph who also had a rapier in hand, their attacks went back and for neither gaining the upper hand until she used the Divine essence ability the Rapier was forged with her attacks quickened doubling, tripling, finally quadrupling her attacks she was faster than sound and her attacks were shredding the Scyther into tiny, tiny pieces. When she was done she fainted I got up and carried her to the spot I was sitting at along with the Gardevoir and Absol.

The Gardevoir was up next she was squaring off against an Espurr morph and her eyes…. CREEPED ME THE FUCK OUT, THERE ISN'T ANY PUPILS. I After about a minute of trying to figure out why such an abomination was created I got up and talked to the Gardevoir and told her to use the whips long length to her advantage she nodded and their fight began it was pretty one-sided at first the Espurr using a spear to block the whips strikes, and countering with her own attacks grazing the Gardevoir's neck and nearly killing her, but when the whips true power was activated by her will power the whips barbs had sharpened and the whip itself had been made into fire. (**AN**: Think about Ghostrider's chain.) She swung the whip and while it as blocked coiled around the spear and started to melt it, making her opponent weaponless and weak, she swung one last time dealing a very painful death.

After the Gardevoir's fight, the Absol went she had to square off against a Tyranitar I went up to the Absol, and told her to use her speed to dodge the attacks and then counterattack. She nodded. Her fight began and using my strategy she effectively took the Tyranitar out in 1 hit in which she rolled out of the way thrust her lance and had effectively severed his spine from the neck down instantaneously killing him. Then something went horribly wrong, there were 10 people left but the "game" didn't end, I swore and paced around for a minute ignoring the stares, then it occurred to me that only 28 people had fought but there was an even 10 here so how… of course the other 2 ran off and battled alone, but they violated the rules, so now the hunt has to begin to find the one. I shouted out and said, "We have a Runner!" and everyone but the girls started running in various directions the Absol asked, "What the hell is going on here?", "Someone avoided the open conflict and so even though there are only 10 the one must be killed as he or she broke the rules". I replied, then we heard a scream, so we ran toward it only to find that one of the victors was dead and the runner standing over their body, he looked at me dead in the eye pointed his weapon which was something I hadn't seen in a long while, an Uchigatana, the longer and less durable cousin of the katana and then it hit me who this person was and I could barely hold my anger in at that person it was the K.N.I.G.H.T's young and cruelest assassin, trained along with everyone else he was said to be the best they had as a trainee, but then I came along and destroyed the competition, so I assumed he had a grudge against me. I walked toward him silently pulling out my Katana knowing full well he had the advantage due to my weapons shorter length as he could be safer to dodge and counter though it was harder to swing which is the downside to the Uchigatana it's not extremely durable and its size slows it down a tiny bit compared o the Katana that I had though my scythe might be able to even the odds. I heard my swords thoughts in my head, " Transform me into a spear". Trusting the swords immeasurable wisdom I transformed her into a spear though I wouldn't be able to keep her form up for long, I'm tired, and hungry. I rushed him with my spear to try and get first blood but the swung his sword upwards deflecting my spear and leaving my chest wide open, he swung down but was blocked by my scythe. I swung with the scythe in the same motion I did with the Golem from earlier he blocked it but not before my spear had jabbed him a bit, but he used the hilt of the blade to narrowly block the spear from piercing his throat. He used his weapons true form a blade that swings an arc of energy making it incredibly hard to dodge and get close to him. I had to go all out here or he'd be able to beat me in a battle. So I used my Swords ultimate skill, it turned into a blade forged of Diamond making it extremely tough and durable, but also very lethal, I also made my Scythe activate using its power of unimaginable darkness to blind everyone but me, I swung thousands upon thousands of slashes onto him, and even though he was dead in seconds I continued to attack the body that was somehow still standing, by the time I was done my sword had reverted back to its original form, and power, my scythe had stopped making everything dark, and my powers to blind everyone faded, along with me slumping on the ground from the huge amount of energy loss but I was caught by Crystal, Lumiére, and Valkyrie. I thanked them and we went back to the middle with the other 4 remaining survivors of the Hellish Arena.

Time Skip

As I awoke from my unconsciousness that had taken me when we arrived to the center. I saw I was back in my cell again, but this time I had some new cellmates the girls were here. I tried to think of a way to escape, but my mind couldn't properly think, and after about 24 minutes, it occurred to me I was drugged, but when and how? My mind flashed back to the scientist who injected me in the beginning. I swore loudly nearly waking up the others but I didn't care, I needed to figure out what they had done to me, but as I tried to figure it out, I passed out.

**Author's / Writer's Corner – Longest chapter yet and my skills are only increasing I'm sure that some point 10000 word chapters just might be a possibility, as I ride a bus to and from school, and I write while I'm on it which gives me about 1:30 of writing / typing time, So I'm sure that I will be able to accomplish the objective, and if you think that this story is over you crazy! I am just getting started I have too many unfulfilled plot points from the beginning to just end it here, like the scientists talking about the son of the king, or the liquid injected into Thanatos. So yeah I'm not done yet, and no I'm not running out of ideas, how could someone as insane as me be out of ideas, I mean come on what about a mecha suit fight? Or maybe an Android that escapes captivity and is wreaks havoc? Yeah I'm not out of ideas and some of these ideas will be published along with this. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. BYE :D. **


	6. A Knight's Heritage

The Rogue K.N.I.G.H.T Ch.6

**Author's/Writer's Corner – I was thinking on how to expand on my universe so I had a few thoughts on how to do this, I have been considering adding like a rebellious group against the King, but the rebels are the ones organizes the battle royales, now I only to figure out how to blatantly rip off Dragon Ball Z or Fullmetal Alchemist, Just kidding (Ideas already popping in for a prank chapter) and incase your wondering this note area is made before the chapter starts so if I don't mention anything about the chapter in here its because there isn't a chapter even typed out so I cant really say much here other than mistakes about the last chapter, the bottom note is made after all of the chapter had been typed so I can go over where I fucked up at like the Gardevoir name fuck-up.**

I awoke and attempted to get up, but I was held down by chains, which restricted all of my movement, I also saw that I wasn't in that accursed cell anymore, but this wasn't any better, at least the cell had a comfy bed for what its poor quality was worth. But the cell I was in now completely changed that, it was disgusting, foul smelling, and overall just a pain to look at. I now noticed that the girls also weren't here. I must've sat there for about 20 minutes, until a guard came and escorted me to another room he stopped, turned towards me and said, "Keep your mouth in check prisoner".

We entered an elegant hallway, complete with a red carpet. Then I noticed what was at the end of the carpet, it was the King he appeared to be a Jolteon morph but I couldn't be sure as he had a cloak on. We walked until I was about 1 meter away, and I was forced onto my knees in a bow. I saw the king walk up to me and in an icy, and smooth tone, "So you're my brothers child huh?" I responded in a curious tone, "Brother? A Son?". The king said, "Follow me". I contemplated doing so, and I decided to learn more about this brother and a son this king has.

We walked in a garden that his supposed brothers wife had made. He stopped at the center of the garden after a labyrinth of hedges, he stood in a gazebo and beckoned me over I did and he hit a hidden lever, and we descended, as this happened he spoke, "Do you know who you are boy?" I replied, "Yes I do, my name is Thanatos". He replied, "Well boy you are right about that, but what about your heritage or your family, hmm?" I couldn't respond to that, and upon noticing that I wasn't going to respond he said, "Well then allow me to clarify that you are in fact my nephew, and that your mother and father are dead, by your own hands no less". I froze then and there… I was royalty? I killed my own parents… "How I never knew my parents". He said," When you were but a child you were possessed by a powerful demon known as Giratina, and that while possessed you killed a total of 26 people two of which happened to be my brother who is your father, and your mother, after you had killed the people Giratina teleported you to the city's outskirts, and removed your memory". I fell into a deathly silence, as I regained my memory, I had slaughtered all of them who were innocent, then a question clicked in my mind, "Why haven't you killed me yet, I mean you have to be pissed off at me for doing that right?" "No you were possessed there was nothing you or anyone could've done to stop you and to be completely honest I talked to you mother before she died and she made me promise not to harm you, should I ever find you, and now that I have, it's surprising at how much you've grown".

I sat down on the floor clutching my head this was a bit too much for me too handle emotionally, I had killed my parents, I'm royalty apparently, and the cherry on top I was possessed by what most people consider the devil. Then another question popped into my head one that would most certainly not be good depending on the answer, " Am I still possessed?" The King seemed to think about this for a minute or so before responding with, "No you appear to have built somewhat of an immunity to it, like your body would build an immunity to a disease". I nodded and waited for the elevator to finish.

Point of View Change – Espeon / Crystal

Me and my friends awoke to see Thanatos missing, which is alarming seeing as being in prison, you only really had only a few ways that you could get out of a cell, and I don't want to think about some of the more, fatal ways out. We waited for about 15 minutes for something to happen before Lumiére said, "Random thought even though I doubt anyone knows, what's Thanatos' background, I mean we owe him, but it's like having Stockholm Syndrome". (Stockholm Syndrome- Take a hostage situation and then take that hostage and have him/her develop an attachment to the captor that's Stockholm Syndrome)

I nodded at Lumiére understanding her feeling, but Valkyrie said, "I know a little bit about him, apparently he grew up in the K.N.I.G.H.T's Leader's care, but before that he was on the streets struggling to survive". (**A/N – This has to be the most cliché thing in my story so far, other than the main character being the strongest around…**).

I thought a bit about her words then it popped in my head that I didn't know much about their past, even though I had been with them for over a year, so I said, "Speaking of pasts, how about we tell each-other about our past, I don't believe that we have done that". Valkyrie and Lumiére thought about it for a bit and then Valkyrie responded, " I'll start off I guess, I never met my parents, and I grew up in an orphanage with a friend… but I cant remember her name, but anyways one day the place was accidentally burnt down, and the orphanage sent everyone away to separate places, after about a month or so while staying there, I was adopted by a wealthy family and ended up living with them but after the Uprising we were imprisoned with me never seeing my foster Mother / Father again…". I walked over to her and gently patted her shoulder, while saying, "I'm absolutely positive that they're alright". She nodded albeit very solemnly.

Lumiére decided to tell hers next, "I along with Valkyrie never saw my parents though unlike her, I was with my now…. deceased brother, and we took care of each other until one day he became seriously ill and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't do anything to help him, and he passed away". At this point she was in tears along with Valkyrie who was also crying a bit I felt so bad for even bringing up this topic especially since I knew my parents, and that I had an overall easier life than them and I felt really bad for the fact I had just forced them to experience their tragedies all over again.

I said, "My turn I guess but before I start my story I have to say I'm extremely sorry for bringing up the topic of which you two had hardships, I had it easy, I grew up with my brother who like yours Lumiére is deceased, my mother and father, were there and I never had much of a hardship in my childhood, which is completely opposite of your pasts, though I guess that's just what that is the past, and I feel that we should look over the past and towards the future, (**A/N – Whoever can tell me where I get this quote from will get a cookie or a nice comment I cant tell which right now**) For yesterday was history, tomorrow a mystery, and today is a gift, and that is why it is called the present.

We sat and talked for about an hour or so about our lives, and our hardships, and in this moment I realized just how different our lives are, but even with that we are still friends, and I will treasure that forever.

Point of view change – Umbreon / Thanatos

As the elevator hit the bottom floor the doors opened and I had this ominous feeling, but it was misplaced as nothing was there but a hallway, we walked down it, and after reaching a room The King said to me, "This room was your fathers and mothers, but it's yours now". He turned and left me to my devices.

I looked around and saw a Weapons Plaque with a sword that had red "veins" running down the sword, it was black with those "veins" while the hilt looked like it was made with cobalt giving it a bluish tint, the grip itself was basic but was comfortable to handle and easy to grip, it was also lightweight so it was easy to handle. I noticed an armor set also on the other side of the room, for a split second I swore I heard, "Have you seen my big brother Edward? He's very short and has a metal arm and leg". Of course it was just my imagination, deciding I was starting to go delirious I decided to lay down on the bed and promptly passed one before I did however I had a single thought, are those girls alright?

**Author's / Writer's Corner – Well another chapter done and I took into major consideration for adding some history to my characters, so I decided to do as a few of my reviewers have told me to do, and it helped me decide on how to continue the chapter honestly, the first few paragraphs done before I took this into consideration then for about ¾ of the story I took many of the ideas into consideration, and I hope that you are all enjoying my story as, I am really nervous that I didn't do a good job because I had around 130 views on my first chapter and around 8 on the last one I posted… that really made me feel uneasy about continuing it, but then after realizing that note everyone will continue to read my story and that the ones that do continue are ones I should treasure so to the ones whe have read my story up to this far kudos to you, you have successfully made my day about 50X better. Again thanks for reading and Reviewing it really means a lot to me and honestly I had thoughts about not even continuing the story at around the 3****rd**** chapter before I saw that someone had followed me and it was an amazing feeling so again thanks. ^_^/ BYE.**


	7. The Puzzle

The Rogue K.N.I.G.H.T Ch. 7

**Author's / Writer's Corner – This chapter will only be from Thanatos' POV maybe someone else's for a bit but mostly Thanatos'. Other than that I guess we just venture on with our story of Thanatos' dream (Shit spoiler… NOT). Seriously though a dream, that would be a horrible ending, it'd be like Death Notes ending (I found it's ending disappointing..).**

Point of view – Umbreon / Thanatos

I awoke and got up reluctantly… those sheets are pretty damn comfortable, I walked over to that suit of armor and took a nice look at it, it was a bluish hue acknowledging the cobalt forging, it also had red "veins" these "vein" unlike the sword were actually pulsing with some sort of energy, then upon closer inspection I could see the energy flowing in the "veins" I could only imagine what it was but it was most certainly powerful. It had a cloak, which was a deep dark blue almost black. The helm looked a lot like Nightmare's helm from Soul Calibur 2. It had no "veins" but I could still fell energy emitting from it, it was dark, and felt like if I had even touched it I'd seal my fate to eternal damnation.

But even with that feeling I was curious so I tried the helm on and was instantly flooded with information, it was all battle tactics, and ancient techniques in swordplay, but some of it was definitely evil, I heard a cold, stoic voice, "Who dares attempt to tamper with me?" I looked around until I realized it said "with me", I looked down at the helm in my hands I immediately heard the voice again, "Yes me you miscreant, now what are you doing touching me? Only the son of Azrael (**A/N – Azrael is considered to be the angel of death from what I've read up on) **may wield me, so how are you able to… unless… I see, very well then, Thanatos, I am at your service". I sat there bewildered, then it spoke again, "Are you pretending to be stupid or are you actually stupid?" I finally spoke asking a barrage of questions, "Who/What are you? How do you know who I am? Who is Azrael? " He took a minute to process these questions before responding, "I am Ragnarok, your fathers enchanted suit of armor, I am the soul of Archangel binded to this armor by your father's magic, you as his son have the ability to wield me without having very negative repercussions, like death, you Thanatos are the only one able to use me without being dead within the hour, Your father's name is Azrael, and the reason I know it's you Thanatos, is because you have the same power your father does, complete and total control of a person's fears, and you can make them see their fears become a reality, I can tell you have these powers because even now as I look at you I get the same chill down my metaphorical spine as I did your father, though yours is much more powerful". I had to stop and think, power to control fear? That doesn't seem like I should be able to do that, only Darkrai can really do that, and that's through nightmares.

After about an hour of talking to the helmet, I swear I'm losing my mind… I found out how my power works, I trained a bit and have a bit of control, but whenever I use it I swear I hear voices, not Ragnarok's voice… but just voices a lot of them as well. Ragnarok said that it's the voices of those who had the power before me he said its most likely my ancient ancestors trying to guide me, but I'm not too sure of that. I got up and started walking towards the door until I heard Ragnarok say, "I'm binded to you now child you must take me with you, unless you are absolutely sure you don't want me with you". "No, it's ok Ragnarok I should be fine". "Fine child, if you happen to need me just call my name and I shall be there". I stood there and decided not to question how he would come to me.

I walked out and went up the elevator to the gardens, and decided to walk around a bit. I was walking around admiring some of the beautiful flowers, and while doing so I also stumbled upon a Black Rose, I was most certainly curious, there was a pedestal in front of it which read, "In Honoring Memory To The Souls Lost…" After that it looked like it was scratched out almost like it was hiding something important, but of course I'd never know. I continued walking around and again stumbled upon something this time it was a White Rose, Its pedestal read, "In The Eternal Fire Where They Now Reside". I sat there and analyzed its meaning finding nothing but I remembered the Black Rose and its pedestal, I ran back to it and read its meaning, and memorized it, I then ran back to the White Rose and read it, I then read the Black Rose's meaning and then the White Rose's meaning, and now it fit. In Honoring Memory To The Souls Lost, In The Eternal Fire Where They Now Reside. I stopped and thought about its meaning, someone being in hell? No they wouldn't honor that, Eternal Fire… Nothing I can think of, Maybe Ragnarok knows, being an angel has to have its perks.

"Child I am deeply sorry to say that, I do not know of this Eternal Fire, but should it be important I'm sure you will find out what it's purpose, and what it actually is". "Alright thanks for trying Ragnarok". As I was sitting there I had another thought. What happened to Dragon's Iris and my Scythe, they could be anywhere, but I really liked those weapons, then remembering Dragon's Iris' ability I held my hand out in front of me and said, "Iris I summon you!" A portal appeared in front of me and my sword came spinning out of it and landed in my hand, my scythe also came flying out for whatever reason, but it just landed with its blade in the ground, I put Dragon's Iris on the bed, and retrieved my scythe, and I heard, "Are these your weapons child?" I turned to Ragnarok and said, "Yeah the sword is called Dragon's Iris, and my Scythe doesn't have a specific name". "How about Spirit for your Scythe". "Spirit?" "Yes, for I sense a lot of hidden potential in the Scythe, same as your sword, but your Scythe appears to have more untapped potential than the sword, don't get me wrong your weapons are in equal power, but your Scythe hasn't tapped into its potential as much as your Sword has". I nodded towards him, so then Spirit and Dragon's Iris, Alright!

**Author's / Writer's Corner – Well after about 95% of my story I remembered the sword and scythe and I was like Damn might be a good idea to bring them back using Deus ex machina, than have about a paragraphs worth of description of 2 weapons go to waste. Also I'm starting to notice I'm slacking off at writing as my chapters have been getting shorter, but this mind can only think of so much in a few days, But anyways yeah I haven't been writing as much but that's ok because every time I write on a new day, a new and sometimes retarded plot point appears. ALSO VERY IMPORTANT – My Christmas break is almost here at the end of this week it starts, I will not be writing through this break, the break lasts for about 2 weeks so sorry, but maybe I might end up writing anyway, I can never be too sure. Remember to review for your favorite person in the world ****Jesus Christ**** Minicon2199 :D.**


	8. Hidden Secrets

The Rogue Knight chapter 8

**Author's / Writer's Corner - Okay so Ragnarok was introduced last chapter being a suit of armor with a soul binded to it. Also I haven't really explained, but I take ideas from all sorts of places, like anime, my own thoughts, real life experiences, and even the music that I listen to whenever I start typing these chapters. I don't ever try to take ideas from other fanfics, but every so often when I am reading others fanfiction I start getting many ideas, but of course that's for them to decide on how to continue their story, but if you do notice similarities they weren't intentional and most likely were accidentally put in by me, because I was reading others' fanfiction. Anyways in this chapter it will be in Thanatos' POV again, as the Espeon, Absol, and Gardevoir are still stuck in prison, so other than their backstories which I can't think of to write about. Anyways let's start the chapter.**

**Umbreon's / Thanatos' Point of View**

After my little escapade with my weapons and that Eternal Flame or Fire or whatever it was I went to sleep feeling bored and dissatisfied. I awoke feeling bored… again. I went back to the black rose and examined it closely, then I did the same with the white rose. I fucking hate riddles, what sucks is even an archangel a guardian of Earth doesn't know about it pisses me off, or does he… no he wouldn't lie, plus when I asked him about it he was just as surprised as me but he looked a little more confused as he took about 2 minutes thinking about it. Plus in the end he would have nothing to gain by lying to me.

Ragnarok's POV

I sat there, thinking about that riddle, obviously it is talking about a very strong force as it mentions death, but why would those roses be there and Eternal Flame they wouldn't honor someone in Hell. I decided to go investigate the Archives, an ancient building made before even Heaven had been created, no one knows how or why though. I walked into the Archives it had knowledge on everything and I mean everything from the simplest things from what time you went to sleep to what you had ate when you were young, _**EVERYTHING**_ was recorded here, and the Archive does it all by itself, it keeps on recording, even thoughts are somehow recorded.

I asked the Allseer the one who resides here, he also was here before Heaven was made.

I went up to him and asked, "Forgive my intrusion Allseer but I need to ask about something called the Eternal Flame would you happen to know about it?"

His response, "Child 'tis a very powerful, and deadly item what doth thou needest it? (Pardon the language he's ancient remember?)

"My friend Thanatos, is trying to figure it out" , sir I replied

He nodded and said, " 'Tis an almighty power that even your creator couldn't handle without losing sanity while holding it, made thee go insane, only after I had taken it away from thou did thee go back to normal, to make it all worse there are thousands of them on your earth though only one has attained its true form, it just so happens to be the one that made the creator go crazy and it's the one your looking for".

I asked, " Where is it located?"

His answer came and I was shocked. How? What? Why? I was utterly terrified now it doesn't seem possible. I had to get back to Thanatos before it was too late.

**Author's / Writer's Corner – Sorry for the short chapter but I felt like I had to post it I hadn't posted anything because of my winter break so I felt the need to update it quickly, however at the cost of a shorter chapter, also Where is the Eternal Flame? Take a guess by reviewing and I'll tell you if you get it correct, but I doubt it. ^_^/ BYE!**


	9. The Cure For Boredom (It's at the end)

The Rogue K.N.I.G.H.T Ch. 9

**Author's/ Writer's Corner – I got nothing to talk about up here other than check out my other story, well not story but you get the point please review it as I had decided to test my skill on personification.**

**Ragnarok's POV –**

I immediately went to Thanatos, and my sudden arrival must've scared him shitless though… as I walked towards him he screeched at me, "THE FUCK WAS THAT!"

"I can teleport…"

"Now you tell me huh?"

"Yes"

" 'Twas a rhetorical question sir dipshit"

"Fine sir, now onto the important thing I found out some things about this Eternal flame, there are thousands apparently, but only one has been truly activated to it's true power".

"Ok so spill where's it at damnit!"

"No need to be so rushed, as it's quite literally in your blood, though I don't know why I panicked at first".

"Ok so what's the problem with me then ?"

"Absolutely nothing apparently though the Allseer-.."

"The fuck is that?"

Ahem "The Allseer said that whoever holds it would be insane, though I question you sanity at times, your definitely not Bat-shit crazy".

**Thanatos POV – **

I sat around thinking about my powers, and myself, and now it made sense, but how did I have it in my blood? I decided to test something I took my sword which spoke for the first time since I had summoned her," You cant possibly be thinking of dong that, can you?. I ignored her and unsheathed her and ran her blade across my palm I started bleeding and I watched it as the blood fell hit the ground then fly right back into me, and the wound immediately healed up.

The sword spoke again, "Well then… guess I've seen it all with you ya nut-case"

"Well I didn't know about it either, until just a moment ago"

"Speaking of the Armor are we sure he's not evil?"

"Could be… but I doubt it it's obvious that he listened only to my father and since he's… deceased I being the only true blood relative other than the king obviously,, but I don't think the king would've messed with a suit of armor that wouldn't even come close to fitting him, and come to think of it he isn't as evil as I and everyone else first thought, I mean if he were evil I'd be dead right now so yeah".

Iris didn't respond for a minute then said, "if the king isn't evil then who attacked the K.N.I.G.H.T.S HQ?"

I thought about it for about 10 minutes until it clicked, I did it I killed everyone, but how and why I wouldn't do it ever but if I were- I WAS STILL POSSESSED.

"FUCKING HELL"

My sword if it had any physical body, probably would've been shocked at my outburst, "I-Is something the matter sir?"

"I have reason to believe I am possessed by Giratina"

"Well I think you should consult either the king or ask Ragnarok to go to the Allseer and ask him about it".

I sheathed her and picked up my scythe

Who for the first time since I had even come into contact with it In the Arena spoke out now normally it would be fine but his voice sounded like he was death itself and hearing always forbade a sense of dread and in most cases victims deaths., "You do know I protect you from being possessed?"

I stopped, and looked at him, "You do?"

"Yes child I do but the only way I do this is by also possessing you though not in the way that Giratina does, I possess your self conscious and help you make your decisions by making you think over each and very outcome of said action in a major choice".

"So to make things simpler you're that one random voice that lives in my head"?

"Yes child"

"Ok just making sure don't want to have me end up dead now do we"

"Of curse not child that it why we (The sword and Scythe) protect you to ensure your safety, or do you forget why we can speak to you and others at will?"

"I know of that but the problem is that if you have that much power, why wouldn't you use me like Giratina wouldn't you benefit at having a free body again, and not some old weapon?"

"Of course not remember I chose to become your weapons spirit just as Iris chose to as well"

"I know but you and Iris must miss your bodies.."

I was interrupted by Iris (The swords spirit)

"Please just drop it we are happy that we can accompany you on your journey remember we CHOSE to do this we weren't forced so please just try and relax about it"

"Ok I'm sorry, I'll drop the subject"

"Thank you Thanatos, now what should we do?"

"I'm planning on doing something completely stupid"

"Like what sir?"

"Well my possessive friend…(eheheheh get it?) we are going to go and break a few people out of jail and they happen to be all in the same cell".

"This isn't your greatest idea but whatever, ill shift into a dagger for easier transport"

"Okay Iris, what about you Dusk (Name for the Scythe that came on the spot)"

"I believe that this is a foolish move, but in an idiotic sense its brilliant let's go!"

Author's / Writer's Corner – Well I set us up for an awesome chapter which our crew will re-unite and continue the shenanigans which may increase the chapters length as I know these past few have been short, also I have had thoughts on adding some interesting things in but I cant be too sure as of now, well all I can say is review and see you next chapter ^_^/ BYE!

P.S – Need ideas for your story, I am usually bored and will read all sorts of stuff so I could offer advice on things as I've done for a couple people already, now don't ever take this in a negative context I am not saying I am better than anyone on the contrary I think that about 99% of everyone here is a better writer than me the other 1% are the readers only so yeah everyone's better than me. But yeah need tips on some things hit me up I'm usually free and I get on frequently.


End file.
